


Running Late

by Rozzlynn



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Alternate Universe, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozzlynn/pseuds/Rozzlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsuro looked up, ready to protest that he only needed a lift to school. The words caught in his throat as he came face to face with Kaido of the Shibuya Daemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on tumblr for an 'awkward first meetings' meme. Rated Teen for mild swearing.

Atsuro took a second to catch his breath as he reached the main road, then darted out into a gap in the traffic. If he ran the entire rest of the way, aching legs be damned, then he should get to school in time for his exam.

Something slammed into his side, and the tarmac came rushing up to meet him. As soon as he could make sense of it, he tried to catch his breath again, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I - yes, yes, I'm fine!" Atsuro shifted onto his knees, grimacing at the pain and hoping it wasn't a sign of anything worse than bruising. He tried to climb to his feet, but his legs buckled beneath him. A strong hand caught his shoulder in time to keep him from falling on his face.

"Like hell you are. Hold tight, I'll get you to the hospital."

Atsuro looked up, ready to protest that he only needed a lift to school. The words caught in his throat as he came face to face with Kaido of the Shibuya Daemons. Kaido was wrapping an arm round his shoulders. Kaido was gesturing towards a motorbike. Was anyone on the forums going to believe this?

_\- Hey guys, guess what? Kaido of the Shibuya Daemons ran me down!_

_\- Omg, what happened next?_

_\- I missed my exam, flunked out, and joined his gang!_

Damn it, this was no time to get starstruck. Atsuro shifted on his feet, leaning on his companion as he discovered that he still couldn't put any weight on his right leg.

"Thanks, but I only need a lift to school. It's just round the corner and down the road. I really can't miss this exam."

"If you say so." Kaido looked him over dubiously, then helped him limp over to the bike.

"Thanks."

"Would you quit thanking me? I ain't done you any favours here. This being my fault and all."

Atsuro paused by the bike. Kaido was looking away, and he sounded almost more embarrassed than frustrated. That was a fairly natural reaction, wasn't it? Atsuro wasn't sure what he was hoping it meant.

"A lot of people would have just driven off."

"Yeah, well, people are scum."

Atsuro smiled and turned his attention to the bike, not feeling like picking an argument.

"Uh, do you have a spare helmet? Do you have any helmets?" Maybe he'd be able to move his leg if he gave it another minute.

"Nope. Got a problem with that?" Kaido gave him another long look. "If you wanna wuss out, that's your choice. I'll call you a cab or something."

"No, that's okay." They didn't have far to go. Besides, it might be a mistake to judge on appearances, but Kaido seemed - well, scruffy wasn't the word, but he didn't look like he had money to throw away. "Would you, um, help me get on?"

"Mind if I take a look first?"

"Oh, go ahead."

Kaido knelt and ran his hands over his bad leg, keeping his touch firm and impersonal. "It doesn't feel broken. Then again, what do I know? You got someone you can count on to get you to the hospital as soon as you're done nerding out?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I'm sure I can work something out."

"Want me to call your folks?"

"There's no need. They're out of the country anyway. Could we just get going?" Atsuro bit his lip, realising that he'd just snapped at the leader of the Shibuya Daemons...

"Sure, whatever. Let's move."

Kaido helped shift him onto the seat, then climbed on in front, and tore off down the road. Atsuro rested his head against his back and watched the street blur past. Maybe he ought to be worried about getting into another accident at this speed. Maybe he was getting tired of worrying. How was he going to get through the exam...?

They pulled up in front of the school gates all too soon. Kaido helped him down, and walked with him to the door. Atsuro shook off his arm for the last few steps, and managed to half-hop a few feet.

"Okay, I can do this!"

"You're all set, huh?" Kaido grinned as he watched him, hands stuck in his pockets. "Go knock yourself out. Or, y'know, try not to go that far. I'll be here when you get out."

"Really? We finish at four."

"Who cares when you finish? I'll be here until you leave, got it? Fetch me if anything happens. I know someone who'd never let me hear the end of it if I just dumped you here."

"Oh. I... I will. Thanks again. I mean, see you later."

Atsuro limped inside, and looked back to see Kaido flipping open his phone.

Holding his breath, Atsuro slid behind the door and listened. He had to check what kind of situation he'd landed himself in, didn't he?

"Hey, it's Kaido. Meeting's off. Yeah, yeah... Tell him to go fuck himself."

He hung up with a snap of his phone.

Atsuro let himself panic for a moment - shouldn't he let him know that his friends would probably be able to pick him up later, and he shouldn't cancel anything important for his sake? - but he knew he'd have to pick his battles. He couldn't start an argument, and get to his exam, and conserve his strength, and be sure of seeing Kaido again soon.


End file.
